lovesolifefandomcom-20200213-history
Shiharu Nakamura
'[!!!' '''IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'Love So Life,' YOU WILL SEE MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ITS EVENTS AND DETAILS. CHARCTER ARCS AND DEEP PLOT INFORMATION AS WELL AS SEQUEL DETAILS WILL BE SHARED. THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING. !!!]' Shiharu Nakamura is the main character of Love So Life. She is in high school and babysits the twins Akane and Aoi, during the events of Love So Life. By the end she runs her own daycare center. Appearance Shiharu is a young, petite girl of average height with peach skin and green eyes. She keeps her long brown hair loose, and down to her shoulders. Shiharu's outfits change throughout the series, but it has been noted that she mostly tends to wear rather cute and stylish clothes that compliment her youthful figure. During school, she wears the regular dark and light female seifuku. While at work, Shiharu ties her hair in a ponytail or bun and wears an apron over a plain shirt and trousers. Personality Shiharu is displayed as a cheerful and ambitious girl who has been shown to like children a lot. Her likeness towards children has been shown when she works in the daycare, whenever she has to take care of the children at the orphanage and as well as being a hired babysitter to take care of Aoi Matsunaga and Akane Matsunaga. When around Seiji Matsunaga she gets nervous and shy. She falls in love with Seiji as the story progresses. Once she falls in love with Seiji, she becomes a lot more cautious and nervous around him, developing the nervous side of her personality. But even though she is nervous, she doesn't lose the kind side of her; seen all through out the story, even after she admits to herself that she is in love with Seiji Matsunaga. Background After her mom passes away when she is 5 years old, Shiharu was taken into a children's welfare center and continues to grow up there. In "The Sunflower House" orphanage, she gets to know many of the other children that live there who have lost their parents and have a similar story to her's. Knowing that when she turns 18 she will have to leave the orphanage, she begins working in order to save up money so that she may one day be able to open her own daycare. One day, Seiji Matsunaga askes her to take care of the twins, Aoi and Akane Matsunaga as he himself can't take care of the twins alone and offers to pay double for what she earns at the daycare. Relationships Seiji Matsunaga - Her relationship with Seiji Matsunaga is very close. Although Shiharu is in love with Seiji, she makes sure not to show it, and to keep her love with Seiji a secret. The two of them tend to exchange gifts often to make up for the previous gift they were either given out of pure gratefulness, or they exchange gifts on special events. She feels emense love from him, and is surprized at his kindness, sometimes not even expecting his response. When he finally does confess his love, stating he will "wait" for her in 10 years, she is shocked that she doesn't hear from him for a whole 5 years. Seiji then decides to "speed up" the wait, deciding then to become a couple when she is 21-22. In the sequel ''Life So Happy '' they announce they are getting married. Rio Yoshi - She is Shiharu's best friend and classmate.she is always seen cheering Shiharu to do her best and not give up. Koyama Yukina -One of Shiharu's best friend and classmate.They always help each other out. Nao Hayami - He is a fellow childhood friend of Shiharu Nakamura at the The Sunflower House orphanage. Even though she rejected his feelings, they still look after one another. Though Nao at times feels irritated that she doesn't put her feelings first. Gallery Nakamura_shiharu_2243.jpg|Image of Shiharu Category:Female Category:Character